


Пушистая проблема

by menthol_ocean (Risu_kii)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Squirrels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risu_kii/pseuds/menthol_ocean
Summary: – Мистер Бейн, боюсь, я вынужден попросить вас переставить машину, или мне придется выписать вам штраф. Здесь парковка запрещена.– Офицер, простите… но вы, наверное, пропустили ту часть, где я говорю, что мою машину оккупировала бешеная белка!





	Пушистая проблема

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Fei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kira_Fei).



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5578199

_— Почему она не выпрыгивает?_  
— Думаю, ее стоит чем-нибудь приманить.  
— Что? Я отказываюсь быть приманкой! Я даже магистратуру не закончил, чтобы сегодня пасть смертью храбрых!  
  
~  
  
Алек как раз подумывает о том, чтобы перекусить каким-нибудь хот-догом по пути в участок — например, на углу 8-й улицы стоит «проверенная» палатка, в которой постоянно закупается Джейс и притаскивает вкусно пахнущие булочки на работу, — когда замечает прямо под знаком «парковка запрещена» спокойно стоящий мини-купер, который, словно насмехаясь, поблескивает натертым кислотно-зеленым капотом в лучах полуденного солнца. Рядом топчется какой-то парень, а в его уложенной вверх челке просвечиваются цветные пряди прямо в тон машины, и Алек разрывается между желанием закатить глаза от такой нелепицы и наоборот восхититься смелости и неординарности такого выбора.  
  
Обычно Лайтвуд не спешит раздавать стопку штрафов за неправильную парковку, которую им каждый божий день вручает в участке офицер Гарроуэй — мол, рук не хватает, а вы и так на вызовы мотаетесь по всему городу, вот и приносите дополнительную пользу, — но в этот раз отчего-то ноги сами тянут его к «нарушителю», и разбираться из-за чувства справедливости ли это или же из-за притягательности самого парня, что распространяется в радиусе километра вокруг него, нет, если честно, никакого желания. Поэтому он весь подбирается, берет в руку штрафной лист и ручку и уверенным шагом направляется к парню.  
  
Чем ближе он подходит, тем отчетливее слышит витиеватые ругательства, которыми разражается хозяин автомобиля, топчась вокруг двери водителя и осторожно заглядывая в салон через стекло.  
  
— Это же натуральная кожа, чертово животное… — шипит сквозь зубы парень, периодически морщась и не отрывая взгляда от чего-то внутри машины. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, порываясь открыть переднюю дверь, но в последнюю минуту меняет свое решение, бубнит что-то себе под нос, и все повторяется по-новой.  
  
Алек подходит почти вплотную, все еще оставаясь незамеченным, и слегка откашливается, привлекая к себе внимание. Парень подпрыгивает от неожиданности, но стоит ему увидеть Лайтвуда, одетого в форменную одежду, как его лицо тут же озаряется улыбкой, — и вот уже совсем не верится, что секунду назад это милейшее создание готово было покорежить металл автомобиля голыми руками.  
  
— Офицер! Как здорово, что я вас встретил! — восклицает юноша, словно это не Алек подошел к нему, а он сам столкнулся с полицейским где-нибудь в супермаркете. — Я оставил окно открытым, а дурацкая белка пробралась в мою машину и категорически не желает мне ее отдавать! — сетует тот, раздосадованно цокая языком. В подведенных глазах виден озорной блеск, отчего совсем не хочется прерывать зрительный контакт — Алек думает, что готов смотреть в них хоть целый день напролет, любуясь искусными вкраплениями золотого по всей радужке — словно фея рассыпала волшебную пыльцу.  
  
Молчание затягивается, и Лайтвуд делает над собой усилие, заставляя себя отвести взгляд и не смотреть на «нарушителя» — безумно очаровательного «нарушителя» — очень уж маньячно.  
  
— Белка? Вы серьезно? — выдавливает он недоуменно, и когда картинка полностью складывается у него в голове, не удается сдержать смешок.  
  
— А похоже, что я шучу? Эй, перестаньте смеяться! — в голосе парня слышен смех, но он изо всех сил старается придать себе грозный и недовольный вид. — Вы же полицейский! Нельзя смеяться над гражданами, попавшими в беду!  
  
— Простите… — откашливается Алек, понимая, что все еще комкает в руках штрафной листок. — Эм… мистер..?  
  
— Бейн. Магнус Бейн.  
  
— Мистер Бейн, боюсь, я вынужден попросить вас переставить машину, или мне придется выписать вам штраф. Здесь парковка запрещена.  
  
— Офицер, простите… но вы, наверное, пропустили ту часть, где я говорю, что мою машину оккупировала бешеная белка! — словно в подтверждение, Магнус тыкает пальцем в лобовое стекло, и Александр, наконец, видит маленькую «виновницу торжества», которая перепрыгивает с сидения на сидение с такой скоростью, будто у нее нескончаемый запас батареек где-нибудь под меховой шубкой. Она, конечно, слегка реактивна, но что мешает просто выпустить ее наружу?..  
  
— Ну так в чем проблема? — тут же озвучивает свои мысли Алек. — Просто откройте двери и выгоните ее.  
  
— О, серьезно? Как же я раньше до этого не додумался? — фыркает Магнус, и Алеку даже нравится такая манера общения — ему часто приходится иметь дело с людьми, которые в глаза любезничают и расхваливают, какие нынче прекрасные молодые люди в полиции служат, а за спиной сразу же бегут строчить жалобы из-за «отсутствия профессионализма», даже не объясняя, где же это они это отсутствие разглядели. Все бы ничего, вот только после каждого такого «гражданина» приходится строчить объяснительные, подавляя в себе желание устроить бумажным залежам показательную инквизицию. Именно поэтому Александру так импонируют те, кто не стесняется говорить в лицо все, что думают. — Я не могу! А вдруг она бешеная?! Я еще слишком молод, чтобы умирать. — Магнус картинно заламывает руки, прижимая их к груди.  
  
— Вы не умрете, — закатывает глаза Лайтвуд, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Ее можно даже не трогать, а просто открыть дверь.  
  
— Я пытался! — горячо возражает Бейн. — Как только я открыл двери, она начала так метаться по салону, что чуть не вышибла мне лобовое стекло!  
  
— Уверен, вы преувеличиваете, — успокаивает его Алек, улавливая небольшое сходство между Магнусом и Иззи — та бы отреагировала точно так же, — отчего в животе разливается приятное тепло, словно глоток горячего чая после уличного холода.  
  
— Да я преуменьшаю! — стоит на своем парень, и Алек не кстати вспоминает про стремительно утекающее время на обеденный перерыв и стопку заявлений, которые еще предстоит разобрать. Что возвращает его к привычным рабочим мыслям.  
  
— В любом случае, парковка здесь запрещена, и я вынужден выписать штраф и вернуться на работу.  
  
Алек и сам понимает, что его штраф совсем не к месту и только лишь портит этот короткий, но такой интригующий разговор, наполненный поддразниваниями и легкой перчинкой, не дающей до конца расслабиться.  
  
— Но, офицер! Вы не можете меня так бросить! Вы же полицейский, вы должны помогать людям.  
  
— Я следователь, — отмечает Александр, чувствуя, как начинают пылать кончики ушей, когда Магнус окидывает его впечатленным взглядом. — Я помогаю, когда идет угроза жизни.  
  
— Так это как раз мой случай! Вы только посмотрите, какие у нее злобные глазки! — заверяет его Бейн и, наклоняясь к стеклу, практически касается его носом и указывает пальцем в сторону белки, которая уже перебралась на заднее видение, принявшись умываться. — Да она только и думает, как бы свернуть мне шею. Ух, дьявольское создание.  
  
Алек уже не сдерживает смеха, слыша в сторону несчастного животного обвинения, достойные серийного убийцы, как минимум. С каждой секундой Магнус Бейн интригует его все сильнее и сильнее, вызывая желание сразу познакомить его с братьями и сестрой, целоваться на заднем сидении автомобиля (без свидетелей в лице белки), узнать, чем тот живет, и, быть может, сыграть с ним в Лас-Вегасе свадьбу. Ни один знакомый, на памяти Алека, не вызывал ничего подобного.  
И да, конечно же, Александр еще вначале понял, что их беседа закручивается и развивается далеко не из-за «боязни белок». По крайней мере, не только из-за нее.  
Ему двадцать четыре, он способен разглядеть флирт под слоями масок, спасибо большое. И не то чтобы он совсем уж против такого поворота событий… даже наоборот.  
  
— Нет, я тут совершенно серьезно делюсь своими переживаниями, а вы тут смеетесь! — возмущается Магнус, не в силах перестать улыбаться, глядя на очаровательнейшую улыбку полицейского. — Офицер, перестаньте нагло хихикать!  
  
~  
  
Совсем неудивительно, что Алек в итоге остается с Магнусом и, прогуливая собственную работу, пытается помочь выгнать-таки белку из машины. Открытые двери и окна не приносят никакого результата — та только сильнее, с удвоенной силой принимается скакать по салону и царапать своими короткими коготками приборную панель, — а Магнус, который делает попытку приманить животинку как котенка на кыс-кыс-кыс, вызывает лишь косые взгляды прохожих и смех Алека, который тот старательно маскирует кулаком.  
  
— Ну сколько можно?.. Почему она не выпрыгивает? — устало выдыхает Бейн, прислоняясь спиной к капоту и стирая со лба капельки пота.  
  
— Думаю, ее стоит чем-нибудь приманить, — предлагает Алек, стараясь не смотреть на влажную от жары смуглую шею и крепкую грудь, которая слегка просвечивается сквозь бледно-желтую легкую футболку.  
  
— Что? Александр, отказываюсь быть приманкой! Я даже магистратуру не закончил, чтобы сегодня пасть смертью храбрых!  
  
— Боюсь, белке ты придешься не по вкусу. Лучше ей предложить орехи. Здесь рядом парк, наверняка там найдется лавочка с жареными каштанами или арахисом, м?  
  
— Как же мы раньше об этом не подумали? Отличная идея! — хлопает в ладоши Магнус и тянет Алека за руку в нужном направлении, на ходу заявляя: –Только мы пойдем вместе. Оставаться с ней наедине крайне опасно. А так ты же меня защитишь, правда? С тобой моя белкофобия не так страшна.  
  
— Белкофобия? Не существует такого вообще! — качает головой Александр, пытаясь усмирить свое колотящееся сердце, потому что его руку Магнус так и не отпускает.  
  
— Как это нет? У меня же она есть, значит, существует, — важно заявляет Бейн и только лишь крепче сжимает его пальцы, удовлетворенно улыбаясь.  
  
Набравшись смелости, Лайтвуд исподтишка смотрит на Магнуса, довольно шагающего рядом с ним плечом к плечу, и, словно невзначай, роняет:  
— А кофефобии у тебя случайно нет?  
  
— На мое счастье, ничего подобного не имеется, — отвечает Магнус и, затаив дыхание, добавляет: — А что?  
  
— Думаю, кружечка кофе поможет тебе отвлечься.  
  
~  
  
До лавочки с жареными орехами они доходят только поздно вечером, слишком увлеченные друг другом и увлекательной беседой, помогающей узнавать друг друга.  
  
Когда уже темнеет, а телефон Алека — на беззвучном режиме — перегревается от полсотни сообщений от Саймона — его напарника — и Джейса, они вспоминают про пушистую нарушительницу спокойствия, так и оставшуюся в салоне автомобиля. Та спокойно посапывает на приборной панели, укутавшись в свой хвостик, и парни, пару минут на нее посмотрев, приоткрывают окно для потока ночного, освежающего воздуха и решают не будить малышку, раз уж она послужила началом такого чудесного знакомства.  
  
<В это же время, в абсолютно другой Вселенной, Верховый маг Бруклина, хихикая, прижимает к себе испуганного и надувшегося Сумеречного охотника, заверяя, что в его фобии нет ничего страшного. А над их головами, с помощью магии, в воздухе парит неугомонная белка, которая неведомым образом ночью пробралась в спальню Магнуса. >


End file.
